The reason
by PriNcEsS GrExXiE
Summary: Un amor nuevo, una vida nueva... Tiernísimo! Espero no lloren. DrHr. Songfic.


- Papi, ¿Quién es esta hermosa mujer?- Preguntó Elizabeth con ojos brillantes, mientras me tendía una pequeña e infantil mano que sostenía una vieja y corroída fotografía.

Observé atentamente a la chica que me sonreía desde el retrato que mi hija había descubierto y al hacerlo los recuerdos invadieron mi mente…

**Flash back**

Me encontraba en la central de ferrocarriles. Consulté el tablón de anuncios… Mi tren salía en veinte minutos. Observé a mis padres, que conversaban indiferentemente. Tratando de que no me vieran, me escabullí hacia la salida. Miré hacia ambos lados de la acera, esperando vislumbrarla. Talvez olvidó la hora en que nos veríamos.

Aunque no la culparía si no llegara… Después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir. La había llamado sangre sucia, cuando en realidad quería decirle que era la dueña de mi amor. La había herido, había construido un odio dentro de ella que nunca creí que me importaría… Y ahora que me daba cuenta de que me importaba ya nada tenía sentido. Ahora debía abandonarla.

_I´m not a perfect person_

_There´s many things I wish I didn´t do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know..._

Me voy. Me voy para ya nunca volver. No querría hacerlo, y mucho menos ahora que ella y yo comenzábamos con una buena relación.

Pero _tengo _que irme. Han descubierto a mi padre. Ahora saben que es un mortífago. La realidad es que ahora ya no me interesa mi padre. Ha dejado de importarme desde que la amo a ella… Pero mi destino es ser como él. Debo de seguirle, tengo que continuar su legado; El legado de los Malfoy.

Pero desde que conocí el amor y supe lo que es el bien tengo ganas de cambiar. Talvez lo haga… pero lejos de aquí. ¡Tengo que irme!

_I´ve found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you..._

Lamento tanto todo lo que le hice. Ahora sé que talvez nunca vuelva a verla. Ni siquiera ahora, que parto hacia una nueva vida. Una vida donde no despreciaré a nadie. Una vida hacia una nueva esperanza…

_I´m sorry that I hurt you_

_It´s something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why i need you to hear..._

Te amo Hermione Granger. De verdad la amo... ¡Oh, rayos! ¿Cómo me atreví a herir sus frágiles sentimientos? Ahora talvez ella esté lista para herir los míos. Faltan diez minutos. Talvez deba de entrar a tomar mi tren ya… Talvez la despedida nunca suceda…

_I´ve found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You..._

Entonces la vi... Estaba allí, tan hermosa y perfecta como la recordaba. Avanzó hacia mí. No dijimos nada. No fueron necesarias las palabras. Ahora entendíamos ambos lo que queríamos… Éramos uno mismo. Nos acercamos lentamente, hasta que nuestras bocas se unieron por fin en el más dulce y tierno beso que alguna vez en mi vida haya sentido.

Al separarnos la observé bien.

- Te amo.- Al fin le dije y creí que mi visión se volvía borrosa. Entonces descubrí que las lágrimas invadían mis ojos.- Y quiero que perdones todo lo que te hice…

_I´m not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know..._

- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de qué te perdoné hace mucho tiempo? Eso es cosa del pasado… Ya no me interesa.- Me dijo con su dulce voz, mientras lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas al igual que las mías.

- Ahora me voy. Me voy, porque tengo que hacerlo… Pero siempre te recordaré. Por ti mi vida será distinta.- Sonreí tristemente.

_I´ve found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

- Todo lo distinta que puedas imaginarte…- Seguí. Las palabras me dolían cada vez más. – Cambiaré toda la mala y estúpida actitud que en un tiempo conociste. Porque tú lo vales…

_I´ve found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn´t know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

- No tienes que irte.- Me miró con sus tenues ojos marrón. – Puedes iniciar una vida nueva aquí…

- No, debo de hacerlo.

- Por favor… No te vayas.- Susurró y en ese momento nada me importó ya. Deseé irme con ella hasta el fin del mundo. Tomé mi maleta y me alejé de la estación con ella hacia lo que sería mi nueva vida… Mi nueva vida en su compañía.

**Fin del Flash Back. **

- Ella, pequeña…- Le dije a Elizabeth que se había sentado ahora en mi regazo.

- Ella es tu madre.- le expliqué y sentí que las lágrimas asomaban a mis ojos de nuevo, igual que ese día que tanto recuerdo.

- No llores, papi.- Me dijo mi hija dulcemente… Se parecía tanto a ella, con su suave cabello castaño y sus bellos ojos marrón.- Ahora ella nos cuida… Nos ve desde el cielo, y quiere que seamos felices.

Sonreí percatándome entonces de la razón que tenía mi niña. Ahora sólo tenía que seguir con mi nueva vida… La vida que ella me hizo construir.


End file.
